Eye of the Beholder
by Wulfster
Summary: I was tired, but it came out good.... Ichigo has a New years party, Tatsuki comes and theirs a bit of drinking going on, Not a crazy story, but a bit of a sweet one i think


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just a bottle of Clorox**

Tatsuki walked quickly, the cold air biting at her face as she traveled. The only time of the year that Ichigo showed any hospitality to the general populace. She smiled to herself as she walked, Ichigo's New Years party was something she had been looking forward to since the winter break. For some reason, she couldn't realize why she was so excited just to see Ichigo. She pushed to the back of her mind and walked up to Ichigo's door. She opened, to be greeted by Chad reaching for the door handle. Well, from where she was standing, it was like opening a door straight into a wall.

"Hey Tatsuki." Chad said as he moved aside to let her in. She walked in and he shut the door. The only disadvantage to having spirit power sensitive friends, was that they always new when you where coming. Ichigo rounded the corner and looked over to Tatsuki

"Now it's a party." He said with genuine glee, seems he had already popped a few champagne corks before Tatsuki had arrived.

"How much have you had to drink already Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked, pointing an accusatory finger at him. He merely shrugs,

"I don't know maybe one or two glasses. Maybe a bottle at the most." Tatsuki sighed, this would be an interesting night. She shrugged and followed him to a grouping of friends. She looked around to see Uryu sipping quietly at a glass of champagne, and Orihime and Rukia whispering and giggling, each with a slight tinge on their cheeks. Tatsuki smiled, at least it wouldn't be like last year. She sat down next to Orihime and Rukia and was handed a glass of champagne. She took a drink and laughed along with the rest of the group as the party started up.

* * *

About three hours in, everyone in the house was incredibly drunk, except Kon, cause he's a stuffed animal. However, even being a stuffed animal, he was using a video camera with incredible skill. The group of friends he was taping were happy letting their inhibitions slowly slip out of their control. Rukia was sitting next to Uryu, leaning on him, Uryu sitting their with a smile on his face as he whispered into Rukia's ear. Chad was laying on the floor, holding his alcohol like a baby. Orihime was giggling to herself as she took another drink from her glass. Ichigo had left and Tatsuki was leaning against a wall while she watched her friends make fools of themselves. 

"Hey, come with me." A voice said beside her. She jumped slightly, and looked over to see Ichigo standing in a door way. He motioned for her to follow him, and she did. Kon saw the two of them leave, and decided that it might be a good idea to tape the two of them. He followed them out of the main room, down the hall, and into Ichigo's room. Kon stayed outside the door, silently filming the two in the room.

"What do you want Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked, as she looked around his room.

"Well, there was something I wanted to tell you, but I don't know how you'll take it." Tatsuki laughed,

"When has that ever stopped you from telling someone what you think about them?" Ichigo laughed,

"It's not exactly that simple." Tatsuki looked at him,

"What is it you want to say Ichigo?" He sighed, After a few seconds, he decided to say the most corniest thing ever. But he hoped that it would work to help say what we wanted.

"If beauty is in the eye of the beholder, then you are the most beautiful person in the world." Before she could respond, he stepped toward her and kissed her. She was shocked, not that he kissed her, but that she was enjoying it. She slid her hands around him and pressed his body into hers. His arms snaked around her waist. They stood there in each others arms for what seemed like an eternity, neither wanting it to end. However, there was a call from the main room,

"The countdown is starting, get in here." Rukia called. Kon ran as fast as his little legs could to get out of Ichigo's and Tatsuki's sight. He ran into the main room and climbed up onto Chad as he still laid their, now unconscious. Ichigo and Tatsuki entered the room just as the count down hit 6.

"6" Orihime said, as the number flashed on the television screen

"5" Rukia followed,

"4" Uryu said,

"3" Tatsuki said, looking to Ichigo,

"2" Ichigo said, leaning his head to kiss Tatsuki,

"ONE!!!!" Kon yelled as the countdown finished, He scanned his camera around the room, and saw that Uryu and Rukia were locked in a rather sloppy and drunken kiss. He laughed and moved his camera over to Orihime, who had passed out during the countdown. His camera's lens finally landed on Ichigo and Tatsuki, who were locked in a passionate kiss. Kon laughed to himself, this tape would be great viewing for the new year.

* * *

Ichigo awoke with a splitting hangover, and with somebody in his arms. 

'Please don't be Uryu.' He pleaded to himself. He opened his eyes, and saw Tatsuki looking back at him.

'Shit.' they both thought. Tatsuki quickly brought a knee up into Ichigo's stomach, making him let go of her quickly. She got up and walked briskly out of Ichigo's room, half dressed. She reached the main room, and saw Kon watching a video on the television. She glanced at it, and saw her and Ichigo in his room the night before. She stopped and watched the video, Kon laughed to himself as the it continued.

"If beauty is in the eye of the beholder, you are the most beautiful person in the world." He then stepped to her and kissed her. And she had kissed him back. Tatsuki sat on a nearby chair, watching the video as it continued to the countdown. The numbers flashed away, and she and Ichigo kissed once more.

"What happened last night?" Chad asked as he sat up from where he was laying on the floor.

"It was the best party I have ever been to." Kon said as he rewound the tape. Tatsuki was shocked, she walked to the front door and picked up her coat from where it was placed. She put it on, and heard Ichigo,

"Wait a second Tatsuki." She didn't listen to him, she just opened the door and ran back to her house, hoping that Ichigo hadn't followed her. She didn't know why she ran. Was it because she didn't want to face the fact that she loved him, or that she was scared that it all happened just because they were drunk. She stood their, leaning against her front door. There was a knock behind her, she didn't have to ask to know who it was.

"What do you want Ichigo?" She asked,

"An explanation. What happened?" She sighed, if she hadn't remember anything, why would he have.

"Just go watch the video Kon made of the party." She locked the door and walked to her room. She looked out the window to see Ichigo walking back to his house. She sighed,

'Why am I so confused?' she asked herself.

"Kon, play the video from last night." Ichigo said as he walked back into his house. Kon happily did as he was told. Ichigo watched the screen as the events of the night before played before him. He saw Tatsuki and himself leave the main room and walk down the hall, he smacked Kon for following. He watched as the two of them stood there, and as he said,

"If beauty is in the eye of the beholder, you are the most beautiful person in the world." He then stepped to her and kissed her. And she had kissed him back. He looked slightly shocked, but he kept watching, it came to the countdown and watched as the numbers flashed to 0 and he and Tatsuki kissed again, deeper and more passionate then before. He didn't know what to say, so he smacked Kon again. He got up and walked back out of the house. He looked down the street, and down the other end. He then decided,

"I'm going to go talk to her. I don't care is she wants to or not." Ichigo then started down the street, when he finally reached Tatsuki's house, she was just leaving.

"I need to talk to you Tatsuki." He said walking up. Tatsuki went to back up, but her door blocked her path.

'Just talk to him, nothing bad can happen.' She thought to herself as he stepped closer.

"Tatsuki, I'm not going to lie to you. I meant what I said last night. But, if you don't feel the same way, then I won't press the matter." Ichigo took a breath and looked at Tatsuki. She looked at him for a few moments, then grabbed him and kissed him. Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin at the quick movement. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him. The two of them stood their for what seemed like forever, never wanting to let go. When they finally parted, Tatsuki looked into Ichigo's eyes,

"I love you." She whispered. Ichigo smiled,

"I love you too."


End file.
